ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Ludlum
Robert Ludlum (May 25, 1927 – March 12, 2001) was an American author of 27 thriller novels. The number of copies of his books in print is estimated between 290 million and 500 million.[2][3][4] They have been published in 33 languages and 40 countries. Ludlum also published books under the pseudonyms Jonathan Ryder and Michael Shepherd.[5] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Ludlum# hide *1 Life and career **1.1 Writing analysis and criticism *2 Selected bibliography **2.1 By Ludlum, published during the author's lifetime **2.2 Credited to Ludlum, published posthumously **2.3 Covert-One series **2.4 Janson series **2.5 Sequels to Ludlum books *3 Filmography *4 See also *5 References *6 External links Life and careerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Robert_Ludlum&action=edit&section=1 edit Ludlum was born in New York City, the son of Margaret (née Wadsworth) and George Hartford Ludlum.[6] His maternal grandparents were English.[7] He was educated at The Rectory Schoolthen Cheshire Academy and Wesleyan University in Middletown, Connecticut. While at Wesleyan, Ludlum joined the Alpha Delta Phi fraternity. After becoming an author later in life, Ludlum would set his mystery novel Matlock Paper at the fictitious Carlyle University in Connecticut, a thinly-disguised Wesleyan.[8][9] Prior to becoming an author, he had been a United States Marine,[10][11] a theatrical actor and producer. His theatrical experience may have contributed to his understanding of the energy, escapism and action that the public wanted in a novel. He once remarked: "I equate suspense and good theater in a very similar way. I think it's all suspense and what-happens-next. From that point of view, yes, I guess, I am theatrical."[12] Many of Ludlum's novels have been made into films and mini-series, including The Osterman Weekend, The Holcroft Covenant, The Apocalypse Watch, The Bourne Identity, The Bourne Supremacy and The Bourne Ultimatum. Covert One: The Hades Factor, a book co-written with Gayle Lynds, was originally conceived as a mini-series; the book evolved from a short treatment Ludlum wrote for NBC. The Bourne movies, starring Matt Damon in the title role, have been commercially and critically successful (The Bourne Ultimatum won three Academy Awards in 2008), although the story lines depart significantly from the source material. During the 1970s, Ludlum lived in Leonia, New Jersey, where he spent hours each day writing in his home.[13] Ludlum died on March 12, 2001, at his home in Naples, Florida, whilst recovering from severe burns caused by a mysterious fire which occurred on February 10.[14][15][16] Writing analysis and criticismhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Robert_Ludlum&action=edit&section=2 edit Ludlum's novels typically feature one heroic man, or a small group of crusading individuals, in a struggle against powerful adversaries whose intentions and motivations are evil and who are capable of using political and economic mechanisms in frightening ways. The world in his writings is one where global corporations, shadowy military forces and government organizations all conspire to preserve (if it is good) or undermine (if it is evil) the status quo. Ludlum's novels were often inspired by conspiracy theories, both historical and contemporary. He wrote that The Matarese Circle was inspired by rumors about the Trilateral Commission, and it was published only a few years after the commission was founded. His depictions of terrorism in books such as The Holcroft Covenant and The Matarese Circle reflected the theory that terrorists, rather than being merely isolated bands of ideologically motivated extremists, are actually pawns of governments or private organizations who are using them to facilitate the establishment of authoritarian rule. Ludlum used the same fixed titling pattern of The http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Noun#Proper_nouns_and_common_nouns Proper Noun http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Noun Noun (where the proper noun functions as a noun adjunct) for most of his books. Subsequent to his death, books written by other authors have carried the phrase Robert LudlumTM on their covers, thus asserting the name Robert Ludlum as a trademark.[citation needed] The actual author (not technically a ghost writer) is identified inside.[citation needed] Selected bibliographyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Robert_Ludlum&action=edit&section=3 edit By Ludlum, published during the author's lifetimehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Robert_Ludlum&action=edit&section=4 edit *''The Scarlatti Inheritance'' (1971) *''The Osterman Weekend'' (1972) *''The Matlock Paper'' (1973) *''Trevayne'' (1973, writing under the pen-name Jonathan Ryder) *''The Cry of the Halidon'' (1974, writing under the pen-name Jonathan Ryder) *''The Rhinemann Exchange'' (1974) *''The Road to Gandolfo'' (1975, writing under the pen-name Michael Shepherd) *''The Gemini Contenders'' (1976) *''The Chancellor Manuscript'' (1977) *''The Holcroft Covenant'' (1978) *''The Matarese Circle'' (1979) *''The Bourne Identity'' (1980) *''The Parsifal Mosaic'' (1982) *''The Aquitaine Progression'' (1984) *''The Bourne Supremacy'' (1986) *''The Icarus Agenda'' (1988) *''The Bourne Ultimatum'' (1990) *''The Road to Omaha'' (1992) *''The Scorpio Illusion'' (1993) *''The Apocalypse Watch'' (1995) *''The Matarese Countdown'' (1997) *''The Prometheus Deception'' (2000) Credited to Ludlum, published posthumouslyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Robert_Ludlum&action=edit&section=5 edit *''The Sigma Protocol'' (2001, the last novel written entirely by Ludlum) *''The Janson Directive'' (2002) *''The Tristan Betrayal'' (2003) *''The Ambler Warning'' (2005) *''The Bancroft Strategy'' (2006) Covert-One serieshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Robert_Ludlum&action=edit&section=6 edit Main article: Covert-One series Written by other authors. #[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Covert-One_series#The_Hades_Factor The Hades Factor] (by Gayle Lynds) (2000) #''The Cassandra Compact'' (by Philip Shelby) (2001) #''The Paris Option'' (by Gayle Lynds) (2002) #''The Altman Code'' (by Gayle Lynds) (2003) #''The Lazarus Vendetta'' (by Patrick Larkin) (2004) #''The Moscow Vector'' (by Patrick Larkin) (2005) #''The Arctic Event'' (by James H. Cobb) (2007) #''The Ares Decision'' (by Kyle Mills) (2011) #''The Janus Reprisal'' (by Jamie Freveletti) (2012) #''The Utopia Experiment'' (by Kyle Mills) (2013) Janson serieshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Robert_Ludlum&action=edit&section=7 edit *''The Janson Directive'' (2002) *''The Janson Command'' (by Paul Garrison) (2012) *''The Janson Option'' (by Paul Garrison) (2014) Sequels to Ludlum bookshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Robert_Ludlum&action=edit&section=8 edit *''The Bourne Legacy'' (by Eric Van Lustbader) (2004) *''The Bourne Betrayal'' (by Eric Van Lustbader) (2007) *''The Bourne Sanction'' (by Eric Van Lustbader) (2008) *''The Bourne Deception'' (by Eric Van Lustbader) (2009) *''The Bourne Objective'' (by Eric Van Lustbader) (2010) *''The Bourne Dominion'' (by Eric Van Lustbader) (2011) *''The Bourne Imperative'' (by Eric Van Lustbader) (2012) *''The Bourne Retribution'' (by Eric Van Lustbader) (2013) Filmographyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Robert_Ludlum&action=edit&section=9 edit Some of Ludlum's novels have been made into films and mini-series, although the story lines might depart significantly from the source material. In general, a miniseries is more faithful to the original novel on which it is based. *1977 – The Rhinemann Exchange — miniseries — Stephen Collins as David Spaulding, Lauren Hutton as Leslie Jenner Hawkewood *1983 – The Osterman Weekend — film — Rutger Hauer as John Tanner, Sam Peckinpah directed *1985 – The Holcroft Covenant — film — Michael Caine as Noel Holcroft *1988 – The Bourne Identity — miniseries — Richard Chamberlain as Jason Bourne, Jaclyn Smith as Marie St. Jacques *1997 – The Apocalypse Watch — miniseries — Patrick Bergin as Drew Latham *2002 – The Bourne Identity — film — Matt Damon as Jason Bourne and Franka Potente as Marie Helena Kreutz *2004 – The Bourne Supremacy — film — Matt Damon as Jason Bourne *2006 – Covert One: The Hades Factor — miniseries — Stephen Dorff as Jon Smith *2007 – The Bourne Ultimatum — film — Matt Damon as Jason Bourne *2012 - The Bourne Legacy - film - starring Jeremy Renner, Rachel Weisz and Edward Norton *TBA – The Matarese Circle — film — Denzel Washington as Brandon Scofield1[citation needed] *TBA – The Chancellor Manuscript — film — Leonardo DiCaprio as Peter Chancellor1[citation needed] 1 announced/in development Category:1927 births Category:2001 deaths